The Expedition
by Scarpine496
Summary: A hammer brother ends up in Crocodile Isle on an important mission to help the kremlings defeat the Kongs and make Crocodile Isle a more habitable place to live.
1. Chapter 1

**The Expedition**

 **A crossover story between the Mario and Donkey Kong Country fandoms.**

 **This is by no means a sequel to Bowser's Victory and all the plots what happened in that story is no longer relevant and it would be as if that never happened. Only my character Monty is carried over from that story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Monty Koopa was a hammer brother and the commander of his own personal group of hammer brothers. He had been selected to go on a mission to Crocodile Isle, which was on the other side of the planet over 5,000 miles from Vibe Island. Monty did not know why he had been chosen nor did he know anything about Crocodile Isle or what to expect there.

He opened the letter he had received through the post in his house. He looked at it with interest.

 _Dear Monty Koopa,_

 _My name is K. Rool. I live on Crocodile Isle, an island, which is a long distance from where you are. I have heard a lot about you from various sources and I think you can provide very useful to my plans. I would like you to come and meet me and the kremlings, which is what my race is called. I will give you more details when you arrive. As soon as you get this letter, get yourself onto a plane and come over. There will be one waiting on the coast where you live. I have arranged for someone to meet you when you arrive. I will look forward to meeting with you._

 _Yours Sincererly_

 _King K. Rool_

Monty put the letter down and thought for a minute. He decided to go ahead and do it. He needed an adventure and had been out of work for a while. He took a bag with him and packed a lot of stuff and walked down to the beach where a plane was already waiting.

"You must be Monty. I'm Phil," the pilot said. Phil was a kritter who had been sent by K. Rool to pick up Monty. Monty, of course, had never seen a kritter before as no kremlings reside within his part of the world. He got on the plane and sat on the back seat.

Phil started the plane and off they went for the long journey to Crocodile Isle.

"So what's going on? Who is this K. Rool and why does he want to see me?" Monty asked.

"I don't know. I'm just a pilot. I was just told to pick you up and drop you off. I don't get informed about business like that," Phil replied.

Five and a half hours later, they had arrived at Crocodile Isle. They landed near to a swamp and Monty looked around after getting off the plane. It didn't look too friendly as far as Monty thought.

"Here we are, you are free to explore this area. Watch out for the swamps. There are a lot of dangerous areas around here too so be careful where you step. Your contact will be waiting for you on the other side. Sorry to leave you in such an uninviting place," Phil chuckled before flying back off again, presumabely to a much nicer place than this one.

"Great, you could have at least had the decency to drop me off closer to where I have to be," Monty grunted. He immediately thought that this must be some kind of test and he had to beat the test before meeting who he was meant to be meeting and ultimately K. Rool.

Monty looked round in all directions and had almost come to a decision of what he thought of the island instantly. He hated the look of it. It was dark, gloomy and not a very nice place at all. He did not waste any more time and decided to walk on the path where he was walking and headed north through the swamps. He kept his hammer tight in his hand in case he needed to defend himself.

"Who would want to live in a place like this?" Monty thought out loud looking round as he kept walking. He shook his head in disgust. He could barely see where was going with the constant fog.

There were creatures around he had never seen before who were equally surprised to see this hammer brother as they had never seen koopas before. Creatures such as zingers, gnawtys and neckys stared at him although they didn't attack him. He had yet to see another kremling though.

At last, he had gotten through the swamp and he was now back outside although it still didn't look much better. In front of him in the distance stood a massive tower what reminded him of Castle Koopa.

"This must be K. Rool's castle," Monty said to himself. He looked round and couldn't find his contact anywhere.

"Over here," he heard a voice said. He looked over to the right and a big kremling in military gear walked over to him.

"You must be Monty. I am General Klump, 's second in command and loyal minion," Klump said saluting Monty.

"Pleasure to meet you Klump. Where I come from, I command a group of soldiers who are the same species as myself. So it is good to meet someone who happens to be of a similar rank to me even though I am a commander, not a general," Monty replied saluting back.

"Same thing really. Anyway we should get going. It isn't safe round here. You have probably already seen from the swamps behind us that this island is quite dangerous. Hardly any kremling will go through here. The only creatures you will see around here are mainly zingers and neckys. Kremlings are the only dominant species of this island. K. Rool will tell you more about the island and also why he wants to see you. We should get going," Klump said as he led the way to K Rool's castle straight ahead.

Monty followed behind him until they managed to reach the entrance to K. Rool's castle. It was massive and a lot bigger than Castle Koopa was. They had finally arrived at the destination. Monty breathed a sigh of relief as he wondered what next to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Expedition**

 **Chapter 2**

Klump led Monty through the long halls of K. Rool's Castle as Monty looked round with awe. Much of the layout and detail was very reminiscent of Bowser's Castle and the building had a similar style. Several kremlings were interested in this newcomer as they stared at Monty as he walked past. Monty was equally interested in the inhabitants of the castle. They eventually arrived at the very top of the castle where K. Rool's throne room was.

Both Monty and Klump walked straight in and stood in front of K. Rool who stood tall in front of them. The room was quite big and kremling guards stood around the room what looked quite medieval.

"Welcome to Crocodile Isle. You must be Monty. I am glad you could make it," K. Rool said smiling down at the hammer brother. Monty looked up at the kremling king and he stood around the same height as Bowser but with a bigger belly.

"It is a pleasure to be here, I hope that we can get along very well and I can be of help to you and your fine looking kremlings," Monty replied while also acknowledging the kremlings across the castle.

"I am sure we will be just fine. Well anyway, we should start discussing business. Klump here has been training a team of seven kremlings for combat and exploration. As you have seen from the swamp area where I asked Klump to meet you, you will have noticed that it is not safe for us to travel in, at least not alone," K. Rool said.

"What you may not have known is that this whole island is filled with swamps and it is foggy also. This castle is one of the few safe places we have left. As K. Rool already has said, I have trained a team to be able to explore an area on the other side of the island what may contain a secret entrance to an area known to few as the Lost World," Klump added.

Klump told Monty about the Lost World and how it may hold various secrets including a way of making Crocodile Isle pure again.

"We have not had much luck so far and we can't even get the team as far as the swamp. This is where you come in. I have heard a lot about you and your methods and I want you to help them succeed in their mission," Klump finally said after a long speech about the island.

"I think its time I met them. Let's see what they are all about," Monty said.

After finishing with K. Rool, Klump took Monty to another part of the castle where Klump's team had been told to wait.

"Everyone, this is Monty Koopa. He is going to be your new trainer for the time being," Klump said introducing him to everyone. Monty looked at the seven kremlings who all stood in a line. They all introduced themselves after Klump left. There was Jackson the Kritter, Shawn the Krook, Marvin the Kutlass, Joey the Krusha, Thomas the Klinger, Bill the Krumple and Evan, another Klump-type kremling.

"Okay now that's the introductions over with, I'd like to know a bit more about your training. Then I will tell you a bit about how I do things. How long have you all been training for?" Monty asked.

"I've been serving our king, K. Rool for over ten years but as a part of this group, we've only been together for about six months or so," Joey said.

"Klump's been trying to get us to go through the swamps but we won't do it. That place is too dangerous," Jackson then said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I am aware that this whole island has been polluted somehow and the fog never clears. Am I right?" Monty responded.

"Yeah, something must have happened deep within the core of the Lost World to cause this. We think the Kongs have cursed it somehow and the power inside has stopped the energy from flowing," Bill replied.

"Who are the Kongs?" Monty asked. This caused a bit of unrest between the kremlings who paused for a long while.

"The Kongs are our worst enemy. They live on the island next to us and that is like heaven compared to this island. We are currently at war with them. That's another reason K. Rool wants you to train us. We know you have your own enemies where you come from and you're very good at capturing enemies," Bill answered.

"Donkey Kong is our main enemy and always defeats us when we try to capture him or steal his banana hoard," Shawn said.

After a long discussion about themselves, the island, the Kongs, etc, Monty decided to look at each kremling individually and talk about strengths and weaknesses. After this was all done, he decided it was down to proper business.

"Right then, before we do anything about this island, I will help you capture the Kongs for imprisonment and I will train you in how to capture, restrain and escort a prisoner. I can see you are all different types of kremling and some of you have a weapon like I do. You don't need a full-on assault. All it takes is quick thinking and a good strategy to overpower and secure your enemies. Now you say you believe this island is cursed, then each Kong should also be interrogated to find out what is going on," Monty explained.

"They will never talk. Plus the fact there is a lot of Kongs so taking them all would be impossible," Jackson replied.

"Oh, they will talk. I can help you in that. If they refuse to answer your questions, you'll have to use certain methods to make them talk. As for taking all the Kongs, it shouldn't be too difficult. You may need to go a second time or lure them into a trap but taking them all in one hit should be easy enough if we do it the right way," Monty said.

"So when do we start training?" Marvin asked who was quite eager to begin.

"We shall begin right away," Monty replied as he prepared to put these kremlings into good shape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A bit of a short chapter this time. Sorry this took a while to do plus wasn't sure how to write a training section.**

The kremlings took Monty to the training rooms what looked like a gymnasium. They went into a seperate room so they would not be disturbed, which was a giant room resembling a sports hall with various bits of equipment round the edges.

"This room is perfect. There is plenty of space for the kind of training I have planned for you," Monty said looking round the room as well as at the equipment available. He set the room up in a way what would fit each kremling's needs and skills. They were quite eager to get started.

Once Monty had finished setting the room up, he decided to get straight into the training. He warmed the group up first with some exercises and stretches before the main part of the training.

"Okay, this is going to be quite different to how I normally work. I train with a group of about 30 hammer brothers like myself and we all look the same. You all look different, come in various sizes and have different skills so this is going to be quite a challenge," Monty said.

He motioned for Marvin to come forward as he wanted to examine his swords.

"These are mighty fine swords you have. Do you mind giving a demonstration?" Monty asked. Marvin proceeded to show of his skills with a few acrobatic jumps also.

"Not bad but it could probably do with some improvement," Monty replied.

"Thomas, let me see your rope climbing skills. I want to see speed, efficiency as well as being able to descend quickly. I will explain more in detail later how this can be used to capture an enemy quickly and quietly," Monty said as Thomas did that. Monty was pleased with the effort.

The training lasted for several hours and Monty acted as a guinea pig in the latter part of the training to teach the kremlings in how to defeat their enemies. Monty would pretend to be a Kong and the kremlings would ambush him in different ways, whether as a group or individually.

At the end, Monty was very satisfied.

"Okay, you are ready. We will rest now but tomorrow you will get those Kongs for real. Then we can get to the business of the swamps and the Lost World afterwards," Monty said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** 4

Monty and the kremlings he had been working with woke up the next day bright and early. They were all wide awake and ready for what would be a good day. After having an early breakfast, they all went through a plan of action before leaving the castle.

"Lovely day today. Just perfect for us. So we all know what to do. So let's get to work. I promise you this will be a success. I have over 200 captures to my name so I know this will not fail. The Kongs will soon be in our hands," Monty said. This pleased the kremlings and they were feeling very confident about this mission.

"Donkey Kong Island is about 20 miles from here. We can get there quickly through the warp barrels," Bill said.

"Where are the warp barrels?" Monty asked.

"There is one at the edge of the swamp. It is very hard to reach but with teamwork, we should be able to access it. We can also use it to reach Donkey Kong Island without alerting the Kongs of our prescence," Shawn replied.

Monty smiled and nodded. He looked over to the swamp where he walked through when he first set foot on Crocodile Isle and motioned the kremlings to follow him. They stood in front of the swamp entrance and Monty looked up to the sky and around for the barrel but couldn't see anything.

"Well, where is it? Where is this warp barrel? It should be here somewhere," Monty said.

"The warp barrels what occur on these islands are very rare and very difficult to pinpoint. Many say they don't exist but we have seen proof. K. Rool was the first to discover this particular one. It seems to appear and dissapear every so often. I think every thirty minutes or so and they only stay open for a few seconds before dissapearing again," Jackson replied.

"Interesting. So we will just have to wait. It also should give us a bit of time to get prepared," Monty said.

The kremlings then built a tower with normal barrels what they brought with them as well as some what were lying about by the swamp. Shawn and Marvin used their swords to chop the barrels into shape while the bigger kremlings helped to carry the heavier barrels. Thomas used his rope climbing skills to carry some of the barrel pieces to the top.

Eventually it was done. They all marvelled at their handiwork. The barrels now looked like a staircase leading up to where the warp barrel should eventually appear. And then the warp barrel appeared. It looked quite fuzzy and seemed to flash on and off.

"That's it. That's our passage to Donkey Kong Island," Joey said.

"Quickly, let's go. There's not much time or we will have to wait another half an hour," Evan said rushing up and jumping in the barrel. The rest quickly followed. By the time everyone was in, the warp barrel disappeared again.

Everyone appeared on the other side of the warp on the edge of Donkey Kong Island. Monty looked around in astonishment.

"This place is magnificent, it looks so beautiful," Monty replied.

"Indeed it does. This is what our own island looked like at one time. But since it got polluted, it has become a death trap for anyone," Bill said.

"Right. Let's get to work. Are we anywhere close to where the Kongs live?" Monty asked.

"Yes. Their little village is not too far from here. We have to go through Kongo Jungle, which is where they usually hang out. They live in treehouses within the jungle. This particular habitat is perfect for us to ambush them," Jackson replied.

"Okay, that's good. Now this is where we split up. In order for us to be able to fulfil the capture of every single Kong, we need to be able to work quickly and quietly so a big group at once in a jungle is going to alert them and we will fail our mission," Monty said.

The kremlings as well as Monty all split up and decided to go through different parts of the jungle.


End file.
